Ow! I'm in Pain!
by moonxxdark
Summary: um...just a super random odd little story my friend and i are writing about the two of us going to the destiny islands. it's very scary so be warned. we were both sleepy and hyper...bad combination..
1. Chapter 1

Ow! I'm in pain!

By Yuki and Kira

A(s)/n :  
Yuki – I'm sleepy….nnn..  
Kira – Uh…ok…that really had nothing to do with the story but whatever.  
Yuki - raises hand  
Kira – we're not in school…  
Yuki – OK! Time to magically transform into…drum roll…MARY-SUES!  
Kira – Yuki, being a Mary-Sue is bad.  
Yuki – So?  
Kira – …Let's just get on with the story.

-------

"Weeee! I'm a birdy!" Yuki, a short girl with shoulder length blond hair screams running around the room.

"Yuki, you are not a birdy," sighs Kira, an even shorter and younger, yet strangely more mature girl with short red hair and blue eyes. "Come on! We need to get to Psyco Sisters before they close! I'm almost out of incense!"

"Weeee! I'm still a birdy!" She yells running out to her car as Kira slowly walks behind hoping she won't die on the way to the store.

Blaring music fills the compact store, not that the girls mind.

The now not (quite as) hyper Yuki looks around at the strange products curiously while Kira goes directly to the incense.

"It's a good thing Bumu-chan isn't here or she would kill herself with this stuff," the blond mentions.

"Yeah, if a car didn't hit her first," the shorter girl replies picking up a few boxes of rain scents as she imagines the girl running out in front of a car as she usually does. "I got my stuff."

"Ok! Then, to the checkout!" Yuki points in the general direction of the register.

Walking up to the register they see a bored employee and a small yellow box next to the cash register labeled "Magical Gum: Like a Genie only better!"

"I want some gum. Can we get gum?" Yuki asks before running and grabbing a pack of the Magic Gum.

"Fine, why not? It's random enough." The red head gives up on her friend, paying the employee.

"Zelda! Zelda! Zelda! Zelda!" Yuki suddenly begins chanting over and over as the two head out to her car.

"Yuki, why are you randomly screaming 'Zelda'?"

"Hee hee…Purple!" is Yuki's reply.

"Thank you for answering my question. Now will you unlock the doors?" Kira rolls her eyes.

"huh? Oh Yeah!"

The girls head on their way getting half way back to Kira's house before they get stopped by a light. Suddenly they hear a thunk on the windshield. When they turn back from talking to each other they realize that a bright green caterpillar that fell.

"Why is that on my car?" Yuki asks slowly as Kira looks around for something it could have fallen from but comes up empty handed.

"I don't know. There's no trees or anything around here. What the hell?!" She replies frustrated.

"Maybe it wants to take over the world," the blond driver suggests.

"Yes, Yuki. I'm sure that's it. It wants to take over the world." Kira shakes her head hopelessly.

The girls enter the house only to find that no one is home. Setting the bag down on the kitchen table, they put the box of incense in a wooden cabinet with the others.

"Hey! Gum! I forgot we got some at the store! Let's eat some," the blond waves around the pack of unopened "Magical Gum."

"Alright. Does it even say what flavor it is?" Kira questions trying to read the speeding package.

Yuki stops and looks at it for a moment proceeding to rip open a piece and shoving it into her mouth. " I donno….eww…it tastes like worms. Try it!"

"…first off: I'm not asking how you know what worms taste like and second: why would I want to try it if it tastes bad?" Kira sighs.

"Just try it! GRRRR!" Yuki says before stuffing a piece into Kira's mouth. "Now we just have to make a wish!"

"This is gross…I'm spitting this out," Kira states only to be stopped by Yuki.

She shakes her head. "Not until we make our wish! Now repeat after me: I wish to go on a Super-Awsome-Fun-Magical-Cool-Adventure-And-Fight-Evil-Badies-For-The-Sake-Of-Cheese!"

"No. Just no. I wish to go on a magical adventure and I don't want to fight for either good or evil….or cheese," Kira adds the last part knowing if she hadn't said it her friend would have said to fight for cheese.

"Aww, pooh. You're lame!" Yuki denotes.

"How am I lame?" Kira wants to know. "You're the one who wants to fight for cheese!"

"You're just jealous cause my wish is better than yours," Yuki says, crossing her arms.

"Right, Yuki. Because I definitely want to fight for cheese," Kira replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Kira sighs. "Fine, whatever. Lets just go get something to eat."

"CHEESE!!!" Yuki cries victoriously, running down the hall while Kira follows behind, shaking her head.  
"Little did the girls know that this was the beginning of a new and dangerous journey," a boy's voice echoes through out the room.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing?" Kira asks with "WTF?" all over her face.

The boy named Kai jumps up and turns around to see her glaring at him. "How did you…?" he questions pointing to the direction she had walk off towards (which was in front of him) and then to the spot she stands.

"I'm magical. Got it memorized?" she asks pointing to her head.

"Why are you imitating Axel again?" Kai questions.

"Because I can. Now I'm going to go play Zelda with Yuki. And you better behave if you know what's good for you." With that said she walks off to her room, leaving her cousin, Kai, to stand in confusion.

"Kira?" Yuki calls from the kitchen. "Where did you go? I want cheese!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of  
OW! I'M IN PAIN!

A(s)/n :  
Kira: watches as Yuki dances badly to the Numa Numa song  
Yuki: still dancing  
Kira: -.-. Let's just get on with it…

"Stupid Luke!!!! What are you doing?!" Yuki screams at the TV, pressing hard on the buttons on the Game-Cube controller.

"Luke? Wait, I thought you were playing Zelda! Since when did you start playing Tales of the Abyss?" Kira asks, looking up from her computer screen.

"Huh? I am playing Zelda!" Yuki shouts. "Grrr…Link! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then why did you scream Luke?" Kira inquires as she cuts up the potatoes (still sitting at the computer, mind you).

"Cuz he's there too! See!" she points to a corner on the screen. "He's beating his head into the tree!"

"Um…Yuki? You're in the Fire Temple. There are no trees," Kira says examining the area in the game. "and that's a goron next to a pillar of fire…"

"…Oh…it is."

Kira shakes her head and throws the snow child's share of the potatoes at her. "Take your stupid potatoes and shut up!!!"

"But I wanted cheese!" Yuki cries.

Kira simply returns her cry with a glare. "We don't have any."

"Why!!!!!!!!!" she pauses for a moment "Oh well! Potatoes!!!!Yay!!!"

"Kairi! Can I have a cookie?!" Yuki yells across the room.

"…." Kira ignores, cursing that she looks like the super prep from the Destiny Islands.

Yuki runs over pulling Kira back and forth still chanting about cookies.

"I'm not Kairi and I do NOT have a cookie in my pocket!" the Kairi look alike yells angrily.

"When's the last time you checked?" she asks trying to sound guilty of something.

Kira grabs the blond by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "Yuki. I-do-not-have-a-cookie-in-my-pocket," she speaks slowly.

"Oh yeah? Well….what's that?!" She points to Kira's pocket.

"I'm not falling for that. Do you think I'm that dumb?"

Yuki looks disappointed for a moment before pointing again only this time above and behind Kira's head. "What's that?"

"That's the same trick as before and I told you I won't fall for it." Kira sighs letting go of her friend and turning to the computer. "Hey! How did an elephant get on my screen?!"

Yuki pokes Kira in the arm still pointing to the place before. "Kira, really! I'm not joking! There's something there and it's blue and shiny!"

Sighing Kira turns around and looks at the area to see a small sphere like Yuki described.

"OH GOD! RUN AWAY! IT'S NAVI!!!" Yuki shouts after getting Kira's attention.

Kira looks at it carefully. "I don't think its Navi…thank god… but whatever, lets just let it sit there. It's pretty."

"Can I touch it?"

"No, it might do something to you."

Yuki mumbles some things about "the shiny" as she calls it, while Kira turns off the computer.

"Come on it's time to go to sleep. We have to go to Japanese class tomorrow."  
"The caterpillar watches from the ceiling as the girls climb into bed," the boy stands behind the door of Kira's room in the back of the house.

"Kai…I will kill you," Kira appears behind him.

Kai turns around staring at her in the same manner as before. "How do you do that?!"

"I keep telling you. I'm magical. Now What's with the nonsense about a caterpillar?" she demands.

Kai hesitates for a moment. "uh…well, I just felt I needed to say it, that's all. Just one of those things, you know you get them too."

"Kai, why are you blaming your retardedness on you psychic abilities? I'm surrounded by stupid telepaths," Kira grumbles referring to her cousin and Yuki as she heads back to bed. "One more thing, if I find you spying on us again you will pay."

------

_So, I just wanted to say something. If you don't like my story, why are you reading it? Unless you actually have something constructive to say, I could really care less if you don't like my story, so don't bother telling me. I have no room for flamers, and if you do flame me, I will do everything in my power to make sure you feel like the unintelligent, immature, ignoramus that you are. So instead of flaming, why don't you get a life and actually do something productive with your time?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ow! I'm in Pain!  
Chapter 3!

A/n:

Kira: HAHAHA!!!! We watched a vampire movie

Yuki: Boo.

Kira: Yuki, we're not scared….Anyway! On with the story!

---

Blue sky goes "tweet, tweet" above Yuki's head as she awakes to clouds floating in the tweeting sky. 'Wait…ceilings don't say tweet…' Yuki thinks, sitting up. She sees a palm tree over to her right growing in the sand, and in it, a bird.

"Oh! It's a birdie! Hi birdie!" Yuki cries happily waving at the bird. The bird just tweets again and flies away.

"Wow…" Yuki breathes, looking around her. "Kira's room magically grew sand and palm trees, and her ceiling looks like a sky!"

Yuki looks over at Kira, both sitting on the beach in their pj's. "Hey! I'm awake before Kira! Hehehe… Now I can play that prank on her….hehehehe…"

"Hey!" a boy's voice interrupts her plotting. When she looks at him ---with a malicious glare --- she recognizes his super spiked up hair as he runs toward them, followed by a white haired boy she also recognizes.

"Ugh…" Kira mumbles sitting up, also seeing the spiky haired idiot. "AH! SORA?!" she yells.

Sora and Riku look at her with a confused face but turn their attention to the blond and back to Kira.

"Who's that?" Riku asks gesturing to Yuki.

Sora seems completely unaware of Kira NOT being Kairi. "And why are you guys in pajamas? Especially gothic ones. I thought you hated gothic stuff."

"Who told you that?" Kira stares confused. "I love gothic clothing! Hence the Emily the strange," she says pointing to the pajamas her parents got her for Christmas one year.

Yuki looks on knowing what was going on and what is about to happen, laughing happily.

"Since when were you a goth, Kairi?" Sora asks tilting his head.

"HAHA! YOUR GUNNA DIE NOW!" Yuki laughs hysterically, while Riku looks over at her not comprehending.

"Sora. You. Are. Dead." Kira glares at the terrified brownie. "I. Am. Not. Kairi."

Before having time to react, Kira attacks Sora with her fists until satisfied with the boy covered in bruises.

Riku simply watches until the whole scene is over with until he starts asking his own questions. "So if you're not Kairi then who are you?"

"Um…well, my name's Kira and this is Yuki," she points to herself and then to her friend, completely ignoring her victim lying on the ground. "We're not really sure what happened but somehow we came from another world…"

"With magical gum!" Yuki adds.  
Riku looks at the girl strangely.

Kira notices and waves her hand at Yuki. "Just ignore her. That usually works."

"Hey!" Yuki shouts, placing her hands on her hips. "That's not nice!"

"So? If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not nice," Kira says smiling sadistically.

As Yuki opens her mouth to retort, she is interrupted by a terrified shriek and someone running over to give treatment to the forsaken keyblade master.

"Uh…Hi, Kairi…." Kira waves at the girl giving treatment to her "boyfriend."

"Hey Kira! It's your twin!" Yuki yells mindlessly.

Kairi looks up in surprise. "…um….hi, Kira…it's been a while," she states warmly. "How did you get here?"

"Not really sure actually…" Kira answers.

Sora's eyes widely stare between Kira and Kairi. "You know her, Kairi?!"

Kairi nods. "Why don't we go to my house and we'll talk there. I'm sure Nana will want to see you again."

"The girl's adventure has just begun, and the hardest part is yet to come," Kai states seriously watching them walk away.

"What is with you?! How did you get here! Go home!" Kira orders from behind him.

He nearly has a heart attack. "What the?! Kira! Can't you just leave me alone!"

"I should be saying that to you. Later, stalker," she waves running back to the group.

---  
_A/N: If you're wondering about the whole Kairi/Kira thing, it will all be explained next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!!!

A/n:

Kira: hehehe! I'm blind! Err, sorta...hehehe! DDR is playing!

Yuki: HAHA!!! Kira is pretending to be Hiei dancing to DDR music!!!!!

Kira: HIEI?! WHERE IS HE?! looks around and starts crying HE'S NOT HERE! LIAR! Oh well, I get cookies!

Yuki: yummy cookies!!!! All done to story now wee for run-on sentences.

---

"HI NANA!!!! Remember me?!" Yuki screams, running up to the elderly woman and waving her arms wildly in the air.

The old woman called Nana looks at the insanely hyper blonde strangely. "Do I know you?" she asks.

Kira grabs the girl and pulls her away from Nana. "Yuki, Nana never met you, remember?" she reminds Yuki.

"Oh yeah!!" Yuki screams. "Hi! I'm Yuki! I'm Kira and Kairi's older half-sister!" she yells at the old nurse.

"Yuki, just shut up," Kira says. She approaches the confused looking older woman. "Um…hi…" she offers awkwardly.

Nana's face changes from confusion to a more blissful look. "Ah, Kira? It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I hate to say it but we thought that back when the castle was taken over by the heartless you had..." she trails off.

"Nope, I don't die that easily! Yay for clichés!" Kira cheers.

"Oh, I get it!" Sora suddenly exclaims. "You two are cousins! That's why you look so much alike!"

"Haha. He's more stupider than me!" Yuki laughs.

"You idiot," Riku sighs. He turns to Nana. "So, how is it that you know about the heartless?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna explain!!! Can I? Can I?" Yuki shouts, jumping up and down excitedly.

"No," Kira says simply.

"Ok! Well, you see what happened is," Yuki begins, ignoring Kira who rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Yuki clears her throat and begins in the most mystical voice she can muster (which isn't much of one), "Once upon a time there were two twin sisters named Kairi and Kira who lived in a castle in a world called Hollow Bastion. The two girls actually had an older half-sister named Yuki as well—"

"NO WE DIDN'T!!!!" Kira and Kairi both shout at the same time.

Sora looks at the girls confused (not that that isn't normal), "So, you two really are twins?"

Kira rolls her eyes while her sister mutters a tired "Yes, now please continue with the story. If you can get it right."

"OK!" Yuki punches the air, "So anyway! The twins were really different, they were called the Yin-Yang sisters – even though they're not Chinese - and Kairi was light while Kira was dark. Well, the heartless came and everything went boom! The end!"

"That's not how it goes..." Kairi says.

Kira nods. "Yuki, how about you just keep your mouth shut."

"But I don't wanna!" Yuki cries.

"Well too bad." Kira completely ignores her friend and starts explaining what _actually_ happened. "Um... well you see, when we were still living in the castle um... well...uh...the more powerful heartless were created and destroyed the world," Kira says with shifty eyes.

"And everything went boom! Exactly what I said!" Yuki states.

Kira simply glares at her. "No, it didn't," she pauses for a moment in thought, "Hey, what happened to Kai?"

"Who?" Kairi asks.

Yuki tries to get her brain to work. "Kai's here? When did he get here?"

"Uh...guess I forgot to mention that...anyway, he must have done the same thing we did to get here. Oh and remind me to kill him when we find him," Kira says calmly.

"Why would you want to kill him?" Riku asks.

A gasp is heard and everyone turns their heads toward the person it came from: Yuki. "He was doing that stalker narrations again wasn't he?!"

Kairi's sister nods, still annoyed.

---

"The girls continue on their dangerous adventure with new allies and a new ---"

"KAI!!!!" a woman's voice booms.

Kai stops all movements not even bothering to pause the Kingdom Hearts 2 game he is playing in Kira's room. "Yes, Aunt Juju?!" he shouts.

"You need to clean your room!" As she walks in the room she looks for the two missing girls. "Where did Kira and Yuki go?"

"Uh...They ate some magical gum and got themselves transported to the Destiny Islands where they met up with Kairi – Kira's actual sister, Sora and Riku," Kai explains going back to the game.

Kira's mom looks skeptically at the boy. "Will they be back before dinner?"

"No, they'll be gone a few days."

"Ok. Sure."


End file.
